dragon ball z alphabetical alphabet a - z
by super saiyan master kackarot
Summary: It is the alphabetical chaarecters of Dragon ball z and a phew lines for each word hop u like it.


**Dragon ball z alphabet very ****unusual**

**Disclaimer:I do not won Dragon ball z and i will never own Dragon ball z !**

**A/N:Hope u like it and please do review?**

**A **is for androids.

There are androids twenty nineteen eighteen seventeen sixteen and also android cell. Androids twenty and nineteen are really ugly and they are bum bum fat fats. Androids eighteen and seventeen are brothers and sisters and they are really alike and also strong. And not to be mistaken android seventeen was so strong and transformed to super android seventeen when he came back from hell and was defended by goku. Android sixteen was made to destroy goku but he never after that. And finally android cell was the strongest out of all of them and was defeated by Gohan. Let's go to the next letter...**  
**

**B **is for bulma.

Vageta is Bulma's husband and they like each other. Bulma's son is Trunks. Bulma has two boys and no girls but her in her boys in Bulmas family are Vageta and Trunks. Bulma invented a time machine for Trunks long time ago. About three years ago. She visited planet Namek with gohan and crillin and goku came after to. He didn't come with them because he was seriously damaged when he was fighting Vageta. SAD eh. Well that isn't the whole thing of this i have to talk about bulma. What else shall i talk about. There! I no. Bulma was very bossy when she went to namek with Gohan and crillin and met a guy named dende. Let's go to the Next letter...

**C **for cell.

The most dangerous of all Dr. Gero's creations, Cell, was created in Dr. Gero's lab as a genetic experiment. He comes complete with a self-destruct feature, a scorpion-like tail that opens up to absorb the energy of his opponents, and instructions to wreak revenge on the Androids which caused Dr. Gero's downfall. Cell contains the DNA of the mightiest warriors of the universe including Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta. Possessing the DNA of these great warriors, Cell is able to fight with their attacks. With these great forces combined Cell is an almost invincible being. One of his greatest advantages is being able to regenerate himself at any given time from even the smallest component of himself. We discover this in Dragon Ball Z when the good guys believe Cell is destroyed, only to find out that a brain cell has survived. From this cell, Cell regenerates himself and appears out of nowhere once again threatening Earth. One of Cell's only weak points is that his energy is finite. He gains power by draining the energy of his enemies using his scorpion-like tail to do so. Cell has three forms: the imperfect form in which we first see him, the second stage of Cell, and the final or Perfect Cell. He reaches Cell Stage Two after absorbing Android 17. When Android 18 is consumed, Cell changes into his third and most powerful form: Perfect Cell. Cell can and does create smaller versions of himself. Cell eventually dies from a one handed Kamehameha done by a very injured Gohan, and a little help from Vegeta.

**D **for Dabura.

Ruler of the underworld, Dabura has existed for thousands of years and has done countless acts of evil. Dabura was possessed by the dark mage Babidi to do his bidding. Dabura can change his enemies into stone by spitting on them, and will not hesitate to obey his master's commands. That is, until Buu is unleashed and Dabura believes he is too dangerous. Dabura then defies Babidi and tries to eliminate Majin Buu.

**E **for Eis Shenron.

He is the Dragon of Ice and is also Nova Shenron's brother, Eis Shenron joins the fight against Goku. Just as the Dragon Balls have turned against their masters, Eis Shenron may find that turnabout is fair play.

**F** is for Frieza.

As the strongest being in the universe during his time, Frieza is solely responsible for the destruction of Planet Vegeta along with almost all of the Saiyan race. He and his armies purge planets of life, and sell them to the highest bidders, or he may just blow it up. Frieza sees himself as the most powerful being in the universe, with no equal. Frieza's greatest fear was the Saiyan race, not only because they were the strongest species he had ever encountered by far in all the universe, but he also feared them because of an ancient legend among their people. Because the Saiyan race was already so powerful and great in number, Frieza could not believe how powerful a Super Saiyan might be, and so this is why he decides to destroy their planet. It was said that every few thousand years or so, a super-powerful Saiyan was born to their people, the legendary Super Saiyan. After he hears about the Dragon Balls, he travels to Planet Namek in order to wish for immortality. When he is on Namek he encounters Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin. He has several forms in order to conserve energy, and rarely uses his true form. We see all of Frieza's transformations and he is forced to go to his highest level in order to beat the Saiyans. After a long battle, he is defeated, but not killed, by Goku. His father (King Cold) finds him, nearly dead, floating near the remains of Planet Namek and takes him back to his planet in order to save him. After being restored with robotic parts, Frieza and his father travel to earth to exact revenge on the Saiyan that beat him and it is there that Frieza finally meets his end by the blade of Trunk's sword. After Frieza is killed King Cold tries to recruit Trunks to work alongside King Cold as partners. Trunks obviously refuses and kills King Cold easily.

**G **is for General Rilldo.

The top officer and administrator of "Planet M2," the mechanical world that serves as Dr. Myuu's base of operations. General Rilldo was ordered to bring the Saiyans (Pan, Trunks, and Goku) and the Dragon Balls to Dr. Myuu. When he runs into the Saiyans he turns Trunks into metal and gets the Dragon Balls. When he fights Goku they are about the same in power but Rilldo is forced to transform when Goku goes Super Saiyan. In Rilldo's second form he absorbs the Sigma Force Cannon and is now about equal with Goku once again. He still can't beat Goku so he transforms again. In this form he can now become one with metal and considering the whole planet is made of metal this makes him very strong. Eventually he is killed by Goku but it takes some time since Rilldo knows all of Goku's moves and Goku knows almost none of Rilldo's. This happens because Giru has been hanging around Goku for some time now and when Giru pretends to go on Rilldo's side he shows Rilldo all of Goku's moves. Goku messes around with Rilldo of course so he can find out some of Rilldo's moves.

**H **is for Hercule (Mr. Satan).

He is the "World's Martial Art's Champion", although there are much stronger people than Mr. Satan, he seems to win the tournaments by luck and get credit for killing Cell and other villains. Mr. Satan is good friends with Majin Buu, although when their puppy gets injured, Majin Buu goes bad. Mr. Satan's daughter, Videl was trained by Gohan and is a lot stronger than Mr. Satan and he seems to hide his weakness during a fight and makes up some excuse to make everyone like him.

**I **is for II Shenron.

Syn is the ultimate evil power in the universe. Syn was born with the combination of all the evil energy given out by the corroded Dragon Balls making him the strongest of the dragons. Syn eventually absorbs all 7 Dragon Balls to become the awesome Omega Shenron giving him the powers of every Shadow Dragon. The Dragon Balls were used to restore life, but Syn has only one goal...the destruction of all life in the universe! Dragon of the 1 star ball.

**J **is for Jeice.

Jeice one of stronger members of the Ginyu Force is neither super fast or super powerful. Instead, Jeice is a more balanced combination of strength and speed, which makes him very dangerous. He's eventually killed by Vegeta.

**K **is for Krillin.

Krillin is Goku's best friend & was born a year before Goku. He received the 6 dots on his forehead when he joined the monks of the Orinji Temple. Small scars are burned into the foreheads of each member. Krillin first meets Goku in Dragonball, where they are rivals who both seek the training of Master Roshi. They eventually learn to work together & become best friends. His fav. attacks are Destructo Disk, Tri-form, Kamehameha, and Solar Flare. Krillin is killed by one of King Piccolo's spawns in DB. But is later brought back to life with a wish using the Dragon Balls. In DBZ, Krillin ventures with Bulma and Gohan to Namek so they can make a wish with the Namekian Dragon Balls. Once there, he receives a power-up from Guru, and manages to survive until the late Frieza Saga when he is blown up by Frieza. Krillin's death triggers Goku to go Super Saiyan. At the end of the Frieza Saga, he is again wished back to life, this time with the Namekian Dragon Balls. Years later, Krillin marries Android 18, and together they have a daughter named Marron. During the years between the Cell Saga and the Buu Saga, Krillin decides to stop shaving his hair. He is turned to stone by Dabura for several episodes, but at the death of Dabura, Krillin is restored. He dies along with the entire human race when Buu destroys Earth, and is brought back with a wish on the Namek Dragonballs. In GT, his characters importance wanes even further. However, Krillin dies for the fourth time when Android 17 attacks him while he and Number 18 are out shopping. Again, he brought back later with a wish. Because he dies and receives severe bodily injuries many more times than any other character in the series, Krillin is indubitably the unluckiest character in Dragonball. The 4th picture of Krillin is what he looks like in Dragonball GT. As you can tell by the image he has gotten pretty old. He never really "quits" fighting but he knows he is nothing compared to Super Saiyans so that's probably why he isn't seen trying to attack things like the Shadow Dragons. Either Krillin or Tien is the strongest human in existence but which one is never truly said. In my opinion Tien is stronger but I there's people out there that would disagree. But then again people might think yamcha is stornger.

**L **is for Ledgic.

The personal bodyguard of Don Kea, Ledgic is the first enemy Goku and friends encountered in Dragon Ball GT. He was very strong, fighting Goku to a standstill until the Saiyan transforms. Ledgic is impressed by Goku's strength and gives up the battle, leaving his King to defend himself.

**M **is for Majin Buu.

Majin Buu was conjured into existence long ago by the evil wizard Bibidi. A powerful fighter who has destroyed many planets in his past, Majin Buu's body is rubbery giving him great advantage in battles. He has now been unleashed by Bibidi's son, Babidi, to destroy Earth. Like many of the bad guys in Dragon Ball Z, Majin Buu exists in multiple forms. The series starts off with child-like Majin Buu, in his more evil being called Evil Buu and in an even more powerful form called Super Buu. He is in his Evil Buu form very briefly before transforming to Super Buu. Child-like, Majin Buu does not have a strongly developed sense of good and bad. He agrees to stop hurting people when he discovers it bothers Hercule. Unfortunately the threat to Earth is not over. For from Majin Buu, Evil Buu emerges. He manages to survive until the end of DBZ, becoming best friends with Mr. Satan, and competing in the World Martial Arts tournament. [Check Out Buu Transformations for info & pics on all his forms]

**N **is for Nail.

The only Namek to be born a fighter, Nail was the personal bodyguard of Guru. He received training in the old arts and was by far the strongest Namek on their planet. However, with very little effort Frieza defeated him and left him for dead. After being wished back, Piccolo finds this half-dead Namek that convinces him to merge. After Merging with Nail, Piccolo receives a lot of new power.

**O **is for Ox-King.

Despite his threatening sounding name, Gyuu Maou is really quite harmless and fun loving. He was slightly peeved when his castle became engulfed in flames on Mount Frypan and wreaked havoc through the village at the foot of the mountain, but hey, whaddya gonna do? He's Chichi's father and thus Goku's father-in-law. He's very strong And trained along-side Gohan under Master Roshi's tutelage. As the series he becomes less and less of an important charecter and eventually just fades into being background filler. In the anime, he has a few large roles though from time to time.

**P **is for pan.

Daughter of Gohan and Videl, granddaughter of Goku. Born in the year 779 AD, she competes in the 28th Tenkaichi Budoukai when she is only 5 years old. She proves her Saiyan bloodline by completely wrecking her opponents, including Goten, her 17-year-old uncle. Pan plays a larger role in GT, where as a teenager she embarks on a long journey in space with Trunks and Goku to find all of the Black-star Dragonballs scattered across the galaxy. Originally, it was Goten who was supposed to travel with Trunks and Goku, but while Goten sleeps late, Pan sneaks onboard the ship and takes his place. She develops quite an attitude, and gets into a lot of trouble on different planets. Giru, the helpful little robot who travels with them, tries to protect Pan, but usually ends up getting yelled at by the independent teenager. However, deep down Pan really has feelings for the little guy. With the exception of Android 18, Pan is the most powerful female fighter in the anime series.

**Q **is for nothing.

I don't no anything for **Q**.

**R **is for Recoome.

One of the 5 members of the Ginyu Force (Frieza's ultimate team), They are called to Namek when Zarbon & Dodoria are killed. They hesitate to ask each other for help because they don't want to share the credit for the victory. The members of the Ginyu force don't seem to care about each other, willing to stand back and watch while their teammates are destroyed. Recoome is a big, redheaded brute, possessing great strength but slow in speed he also really knows how to take a punch. He easily defeats Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta but is beaten be one blow when Goku arrives. Vegeta later kills Recoome

**S** is for shenron.

The most important dragon in Dragonball and Dragonball Z. He is being used the most, despite the fact that he only grants one wish every year. Every time when a wish has been made, the Dragon Balls fly to the corners of the Earth. Then once you find all seven and a year has passed you can make a new wish. He was created by Kami and when Dende became guardian he re-created Shenron to be much more powerful and grant more wishes than before.

**T **is for tien.

One of the few humans to ever master his Ki and perhaps the strongest human ever to exist. Tien trained under Crane Hermit when he was young. Tien trained hard until he became an incredibly powerful warrior not to be reckoned with by any on Earth. His past is never fully revealed, but through the course of several adventures he becomes best friends with Chiaotzu. He faces off against Goku in the finals of the 22nd Tenkaichi Budoukai, Tien wins but only but only barely and sort of by luck. Tien stays loyally by the side of Chiaotzu, his travel companion and sparring partner, and his closest friend. He has many moves that the others picked up from him and used in battle. Some examples of these are Solar Flare and the Tri-Form technique. However, unlike the others, Tien masters the Tri-Form technique and expands on it until he creates multiple forms of himself, sometimes 4 or more. He also masters a move called the Tri Beam, the same used to stall Imperfect Cell, an act that nearly kills Tien.

**U** is for uub.

Uub is the reincarnated, human form of Buu. Uub's qualities are the opposite of everything that Kid Buu was. Uub is kind and friendly. At the end of Dragonball Z, Goku leaves his friends and family behind to train Uub. 10 years later at the beginning of Dragonball GT, we see Goku and Uub just finishing up their training on Kami's lookout. Later in the series he gets to put his power to the test against the terrible Baby, eventually joining with Majin Buu to realize more power that he could ever imagine. He is then known as Majuub.

**V** is for vageta.

The son of King Vegeta, Vegeta started out as an evil character but when he learned Frieza had killed his father and all of the Saiyans except for a small hand full he tried to gather the Dragon Balls on Namek to with for immortality. Vegeta didn't get his wish but he did help a lot in destroying Frieza. He was eventually killed by Frieza but only in his final form. Vegeta was wished back soon after and saw the very end of the fight between Goku and Frieza. Vegeta saw Goku had become much stronger than him and gone Super Saiyan and Vegeta hasn't stopped training since. After Frieza is beaten he waits for Goku's return from Namek on Earth and slowly becomes one of he good guys. He starts a calm life with Bulma and his son Trunks and later his daughter Bulla. As Vegeta's years go by, he get's older but still trains and fights when needed. Vegeta marvels at how powerful Goku has become, not to be out done Vegeta survives the process of becoming Super Saiyan 4. Vegeta and Goku also fuse several times in the series.

**W** is for white tiger.

This bulky fighter of the 28th World Tournament thinks he will easily beat 4 year old Pan, but he gets knockedout instantly.

**X **is for nothing.

I don't no anything for **X.**

**Y** is for Yamcha.

A longtime friend and ally of Goku's, though he was once a notorious bandit. He is sometimes accompanied by Puar, his devoted cat companion. In the heat of battle against the Saiyans, Yamcha volunteers to fight the Saibamen instead of Krillin but is killed. He and Bulma were once together, and often illicit sparks fly for each other. Eventually Bulma moves on to Vegeta. Later in the series he quits fighting and can usually be seen at hanging out at Capsule Corp.

And finally **Z **is for ZTV anouncer.

Throughout DB/Z there are lots of TV reporters. This particular guy plays the largest reporter role in the series. He's the brave soul who covers the Cell Games with the help of his trusty camera-man. Throughout the Cell Game he provides almost a comic relief at times, and at other times, he heightens the intensity with his description of the amazing events he witnesses. He's the World's only link to the Cell Game since no other TV stations covered the event. (Uranai Baba helps out Chichi in the anime, but her magical ball eventually phases out due to the large concentrations of energy).

**Disclaimer****:I do not own Dragon ball z and i will never own Dragon ball z.**

**A/N:Hope u liked it and review?**


End file.
